Few mail rooms typically include, for example, outsourcing of mail imaging to transform printed mail into usable images for streamlined processing. Unfortunately, the processes employed by the outsourcing agency are often slow (e.g., scanning only 25 pages per minute) and highly dependent upon manual paper processes. For example, manual paper processes that support an image operation often include front-end sorting, prepping, scanning, indexing, and additional backend sorting and document extraction. Moreover, the high volume of documents, the significant variation in the number of document or form types (e.g., more than 700), and the potential combinations of varied documents within a batch of documents usually contribute to the complexity of mail imaging and delivery. Unacceptable error rates, delays, and poor data accuracy further complicate the process of mail imaging and delivery.
In view of the foregoing, a need exists for systems and methods which facilitate electronic document scanning and configuration for high speed electronic document delivery. More specifically, a need exists for systems and methods that require little or no front-end and back-end processing of documents and flexibility in handling many document types.